


Sweetest Milk

by MlNMOONGlE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlNMOONGlE/pseuds/MlNMOONGlE
Summary: It’s then that Chanyeol notices it.Chanyeol’s eyes shoot up to where two dark spots are forming on Jongin’s chest, right where his nipples are. They’re small spots, but when Jongin grunts and stretches in his sleep, the two spots slowly increase in size.Shocked, Chanyeol can only stare to process what’s happening.Jongin’s lactating.It smells so...sweet, like candy.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 196
Collections: Honey Boy: Round 1





	Sweetest Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Hello prompter!! I want to thank you for the great and interesting prompt. It was my first choice so I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I did writing it!

Chanyeol changes gears as he looks over at Jongin slumped in his seat; arms crossed, legs pulled up to his chest and head lolled to the side.

They’re on their way home after visiting Chanyeol’s sister, Yoora and her husband, to welcome the newest member of their family. Yoora had just given birth a couple of weeks ago to an adorable little girl with the squishiest cheeks and invited them to come to visit her since they didn’t get a chance to see her in the hospital. 

It was a nice week-long of visiting, and both of them adore their new niece, but home has never sounded better right now. It’s not too long of a drive, and Chanyeol’s done all the driving because Jongin isn’t in the best condition to drive. 

Jongin is exhausted, irritable, emotional and it’s all because Jongin’s hormones are all out of sorts.

See, Jongin is an omega, and being around Yoora post-pregnancy has made his hormones go off the charts. It also happened to trigger a pseudo-heat out of Jongin despite just having his heat a little over a week ago. It’s rare that it happens, but being around Yoora’s hormones mingled with Jongin's, and like all omegas, Jongin’s senses are sensitive especially to pheromones and hormones. And although he’s a male omega, he can still go through exactly what female omegas do. 

As the days passed on their visit, Chanyeol noticed how keen Jongin was to Yoora’s emotions and how he usually ended up empathizing with her. When she teared up, he did too. When she got upset, he did too. When she got angry, he did too. Whatever emotions she went through Jongin went through them too, though more subtly, and really only Chanyeol got to witness the blunt of them.

It was a lot to handle, but Chanyeol finally pulls into the driveway of their small home, and now that they’re home things can get back to normal. 

Specifically, Jongin’s hormones.

“Jonginini,” Chanyeol says softly, “we’re home.” He places a hand on Jongin’s knee, circling his thumb gently.

Jongin hums but turns more away from Chanyeol in his seat just like he has most of the trip whenever Chanyeol would try to talk to him or ask him if he’s hungry or needed to use the bathroom, but Chanyeol doesn’t take offense to it.

Smiling fondly, Chanyeol gives Jongin’s knee a squeeze. “Let’s get you in bed. If you want, I’ll give you a massage.” 

Chanyeol expects Jongin to perk up at the offers because he loves receiving massages, really just the ones Chanyeol gives him. Chanyeol usually goes all out for Jongin. Candles lit, fresh comforters, scented oils. Chanyeol thinks about straddling him with warm oil on his hands ready to rub onto his smooth, sun-kissed skin. Kneading out the kinks under Jongin’s skin before eventually letting his hands wander elsewhere. 

He loves how pliant and relaxed Jongin gets under him.

Chanyeol’s expecting Jongin to wake up fully then, excited or eager, but what he gets instead is...

“I don’t want a massage,” Jongin grumbles to Chanyeol’s disappointment. Quickly, and without another word, Jongin opens the car door and gets out to head up to the front door without so much as giving Chanyeol a second glance. His arms are crossed over his chest and his back is to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sits in the car for a moment, mouth gaped as he processes that he has just been flat out rejected. Usually post-heat, Jongin is still sensitive and is hounding Chanyeol for sex - if not for pleasure then for comfort at least.

Maybe he really isn’t in the mood, Chanyeol reasons with himself, but it has been over a week since they last fucked....

Minutes later, Chanyeol finally collects himself and gets the car unpacked while Jongin goes straight to their room and falls asleep. Leaving Chanyeol to unpack everything. 

Chanyeol glances at Jongin curled up under the duvet, back facing away from him. Chanyeol tries to not linger on the thought as he hooks one of Jongin’s jackets on a hanger. 

  
  


❥————➤

  
  


Last night, Jongin refused to cuddle with Chanyeol no matter how hard he tried. Chanyeol even asked if he could hold him after sensing Jongin’s mood change, but still, Jongin wanted Chanyeol at arm's length away from him. 

So now Chanyeol’s starting to get a little frustrated. 

Chanyeol is an alpha and even as irrational it might seem, not being able to hold or comfort his mate irritates him to the bone even though he’s trying to be understanding. Chanyeol prepares dinner, cutting carrots and onions while he watches Jongin through the breakfast nook as he talks on the phone with Sehun. He’s whispering so Chanyeol has no clue what they’re talking about, but Jongin seems down about whatever it is the topic is.

Then, Jongin looks up and catches Chanyeol’s eye. Chanyeol smiles, but Jongin quickly looks down at his shirt and immediately gets up off the couch, crossing an arm over his chest while holding the phone up to his ear with the other.

Chanyeol’s smile fades as Jongin goes to their room and shuts the door behind him. 

Why is Jongin acting this way? Why is Jongin being passive-aggressive to him? Did he do something wrong? Chanyeol tries to think of anything he might have done to upset Jongin but he truly can’t think of one damn thing.

Chanyeol chops the carrots a little more vigorously than needed, but whatever. 

  
  


❥————➤  
  


It’s not until the next day that Chanyeol  _ really  _ notices something...different about Jongin. It’s probably something he should have noticed before, days ago maybe, but being so hung up on Jongin’s mood, Chanyeol hasn’t noticed anything physically different about Jongin until now.

A new and pleasant scent coming from him that he really hasn’t noticed until now.

The two of them are settled down on the couch after lunch. Chanyeol’s a little surprised that Jongin let him get this close because he’s kept him at arm's length since coming home. But when Chanyeol asked if he wanted to watch a movie together Jongin agreed and even let Chanyeol pick the movie.

Jongin dozes off during the movie. Chanyeol’s not surprised since he’s been fatigued lately, and he’s noticed that Jongin’s been getting up more at night, too. So he doesn’t bother Jongin when he falls asleep - he just enjoys his company.

Chanyeol lounges on the couch with Jongin’s legs propped over his lap. Idly, Chanyeol skims his fingertips along Jongin’s thighs as his eyes stay glued to the movie - it’s his favorite and one he’s watched so many times - Ironman. It’s absolutely his go-to movie. Around mid-way through the movie, Chanyeol catches a whiff of a sweet, sweet scent. 

Immediately Chanyeol looks over at Jongin who’s still sleeping peacefully with his arms raised high over his head, crossed at the wrists and his head lolled to the side. Chanyeol moves his gaze from the soft features of Jongin’s face, from his plush lips, across his sharp jaw and right down to his chest. 

The tight, dark blue shirt Jongin’s wearing pulls taut across his carved chest and is raised up so a sliver of his soft tum is peeking out from the bottom.

It’s then that Chanyeol notices it.

Chanyeol’s eyes shoot up to where two dark spots are forming on Jongin’s chest, right where his nipples are. They’re small spots, but when Jongin grunts and stretches in his sleep, the two spots slowly increase in size.

Shocked, Chanyeol can only stare to process what’s happening.

Jongin’s  _ lactating _ .

It smells so...sweet, like candy.

It’s something that Jongin’s never done, or that Chanyeol knows of, and now it makes sense why Jongin has been keeping him at a distance.  _ Constantly covering his chest, not letting him hold him at night, wearing darker, loose-fitting clothes. _

_ Oh, fuck. _

Just like any omega, there's an individual scent that they give off, usually for mating purposes, and Jongin smells of honey and strawberries. Chanyeol licks his lips at the smell. The spots spread a little more and, for whatever reason, the immediate thought of running his large hands underneath Jongin’s shirt and rubbing his thumbs over the slick buds make his cock twitch in excitement.

It  _ has  _ to be Jongin’s pheromones that are affecting Chanyeol because he’s never given the thought of lactation being something he’d be into, but right now, it’s making Chanyeol’s stomach twist in a coil of heat.

It’s absolutely arousing him.

Chanyeol’s deep breaths are louder than Jongin’s soft snoring, and he can hear his own heart pounding in his ears. Jongin probably doesn’t even know he’s lactating and making a mess of himself right now. A mess of himself and of Chanyeol, a mess that Chanyeol would  _ gladly  _ clean up for him if given permission. 

The more Chanyeol thinks about it, he would absolutely mount Jongin. Pin him down with one hand while pushing his tight shirt up high over his pecs; the tight fabric to squeeze firmly against his chest and forcing more milk to secrete. He would mouth at Jongin’s nipples, greedily lick the sweet milk off his chest and not miss a drop.

Suddenly, Chanyeol’s shaken from his brazen thoughts when Jongin stirs awake; blinking his sleepy eyes open and stretching out long and prettily for Chanyeol to see. Chanyeol only looks away from Jongin’s damp shirt when Jongin looks down at his chest

“Ah, I’m leaking…” Jongin says, a little too cutely for Chanyeol. “This keeps happening…”

“It does?” Chanyeol asks, looking up to see Jongin’s disappointment. 

“Yeah...This is a lot less than usual,” Jongin mumbles, pulling the shirt from his chest and letting it smack against his chest, sticking tightly to his tits once more. 

Chanyeol swallows hard. “Why’re you lactating?”

Jongin bites his bottom lip for a moment. He’s still looking down at his shirt. “Well,” he says, looking up at Chanyeol with big, puppy-like eyes. Chanyeol doesn’t miss the blush that spreads across Jongin’s cheeks. “Sehun said it’s like some kind of pseudo-heat. From being around Yoora, like, my body is reacting as if  _ I’m  _ the one that had the pup...”

“Can...Is that an actual thing?”

“Obviously,” Jongin says flatly. Suddenly the air changes around them, and Chanyeol notices Jongin tense up. “I know it’s weird. I’m sorry. I-I’m going to shower and change...” Jongin says and slides his legs off Chanyeol’s lap.

_ It’s not weird _ , Chanyeol wants to say to possibly comfort Jongin during this change, but instead, he blurts out, “do you want me to shower with you?” Chanyeol sits up as Jongin rises from the couch, feeling hopeful.

Usually, when either of them asks, they’re asking for  _ more  _ than to shower together and the real question never goes unnoticed. Despite both of them liking to shower alone, they’re no strangers to shower sex, which Chanyeol really enjoys. Jongin wet and hot-pressed against the cool shower wall, ass purt, and legs spread for Chanyeol to slide in with ease. Jongin’s soft moans echoing in the small room. Jongin desperately clinging to Chanyeol as to not fall, but Chanyeol would never let him. 

Chanyeol  _ loves  _ the disparity that emits off Jongin when they fuck in the shower.

“No,” Jongin answers quickly and surely. “No, I’ll just be in and out. Will you order something light for dinner?”

Chanyeol gapes, rejected again, and now confusion weighing him down. _ It’s been a week and a half _ , he wants to selfishly voice. He wants to reach out and tug Jongin on his lap and tell him that he’ll clean him up, but he doesn’t know how Jongin will react. 

This has...actually never happened between them. Jongin’s never lactated before and it’s something Chanyeol is _ insanely interested in now _ , but still, he plays it cool and keeps his hands gripped tightly to the couch cushion. “Y-yeah. I’ll do, uh, that.”

“Thank you, baby,” Jongin says, leaning down to give Chanyeol a slow but chaste kiss. When Jongin pulls away, he leaves Chanyeol there with his eyes closed and nostrils flared in frustration.

It’s not all about the actual fucking part for Chanyeol, it’s also about being able to comfort and spoil Jongin, and help him in ways that he can’t emotionally but can physically. It’s frustrating because he feels helpless at this point. 

Disappointed, Chanyeol picks up his phone to order dinner as promised.

❥————➤  
  


All through dinner Chanyeol couldn’t focus on anything but Jongin’s chest. 

Even though Jongin showered and put on a clean shirt, he’s once again leaking by the time dinner arrives and Chanyeol can’t help but notice.

Even over the delicious smells of dinner, all Chanyeol can focus on is the honeyed scent of Jongin’s secretion. His mouth waters just thinking about how heavenly it would taste. Jongin’s taste, to Chanyeol, is more than desirable. He could get drunk off Jongin’s taste, whether it be from between his legs or coming from his chest.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin calls suddenly.

Chanyeol looks up from staring unabashedly at Jongin’s chest. 

“Yeah?” Chanyeol answers, noticeably moving his eyes up from Jongin’s chest to his face. He has touched his steak once -he had ordered Jongin a salad and himself a steak. Part of him really needed to eat something meaty, something... manly. 

“I don’t really need to say it, but I’m going to.  _ You keep staring at my chest _ ,” Jongin sets his fork down and puts his hand in his lap, unconsciously squeezing his chest together and making his pecs bulge under the oversized t-shirt.

A little drip or two drops from the inside of his shirt and lands further down on the gray shirt.

It used to be Chanyeol’s, but it looks a lot, _lot_ better on Jongin.

Dumbly, Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, too busy gawking at Jongin’s chest, but his attention is quickly grabbed when he hears Jongin speak up a few moments later.

“Should I go eat in the living room?” Jongin asks, almost shamefully.

“W-what?” Chanyeol sputters, face contorting in confusion. What on Earth is he talking about? “Why would you ask that?

“Because you’re obviously distracted by…” Jongin motions to his chest. “If it’s making you uncomfortable then just say so. I can leave.”

A heavy weight of guilt settles in Chanyeol’s gut. Jongin thinks he’s staring because he finds it  _ repulsive  _ but that’s not the case at all! Chanyeol actually finds it incredibly hot. And Jongin thinking that Chanyeol finds anything about him unattractive hits him even harder.

“That’s not it, Jongin,” Chanyeol finally says, “I’m sorry. I don’t think i-it’s gross or anything. It’s actually...” Chanyeol snaps his mouth shut, the confession on the tip of his tongue. He wants to tell Jongin how interested in this he is, and how hot and bothered it’s making him, but this is so new to Chanyeol that he’s not sure Jongin would find that as a compliment or just think he’s weird. 

So he settles on a lame, “Just part of life.”

The air is heavy between them and Chanyeol ducks his head and starts cutting at his steak, pretending to be interested in his meal when it’s Jongin that he wants to be gobbling up right now. 

Suddenly, Jongin scoots out from his chair and gets up. Chanyeol has a second to catch the look on Jongin’s face and it almost breaks his heart. He watches Jongin head for their bedroom without a word. 

Guilt sits heavy in Chanyeol’s chest. It’s not fair to Jongin for Chanyeol to now keep him at arm's length now that Jongin’s finally opened up about what’s happening. Chanyeol needs to support him, needs to be with him, and reassure him that it’s not weird or gross or anything other than natural and...absolutely attractive.

Only a couple of moments later, Chanyeol gets up and rushes after him. “Jongin,” he calls, putting his hand on the door handle before Jongin has a chance to lock it. When Jongin’s really upset at Chanyeol, he’ll lock him out. Usually, he just needs time to himself, but it’s mostly when he’s beyond angry at him. It’s something they haven’t worked through yet, but Chanyeol’s hoping that they can.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol says, opening the door to find Jongin pulling off the large shirt. “Jongin, talk to me. Please.”

Jongin throws the shirt toward the hamper, missing the basket as he usually does, and when he turns around his nipples are smeared with clear slick, glistening in the dim lighting of their bedroom. Chanyeol swallows hard.

“What? You already  _ comfortingly  _ told me how natural this is. What more could you possibly want to add? Maybe a statistic about how often this occurs in male omegas? Something sweet and gentle like that?” Jongin says, running the back of his hand under his eyes. 

Chanyeol licks his lips and goes to say something, probably an apology, but before he can say anything, Jongin beats him to it.

“I’m sorry. I’m just... _ frustrated _ . Ever since we left your sister’s house I’ve been nothing but a leaking, emotional mess, and now you’re staring at me like I’m some  _ freak _ . Always gawking at my chest. This has never happened to me before and I-I don’t know what to do. Sehun says it’s normal, and I’m sure it is, but I don’t like how it makes you look at me.”

Chanyeol’s heart sinks instantly. ‘ _ I don’t like how it makes you look at me _ .’ rings in his ears. 

He’s only staring at Jongin because he finds him irresistible, even more than usual. It was never his intention to give Jongin the wrong impression; he’s fascinated by Jongin lactating and doesn’t know how to approach the issue without sounding like a weirdo because of how badly he wants to taste him.

But he has to try.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol whispers, softly clicking the door behind him, leaving everything that isn’t about Jongin on the other side. Carefully he steps up to Jongin and Jongin lets him.

“I don’t think you’re a freak,” Chanyeol says/

Jongin wipes under his nose, still squinting at Chanyeol.

“It is natural, and you might think it’s weird, but I promise you I don’t think it’s weird at all.”

“Then why do you keep gawking at me?”

Chanyeol’s mouth drops open. He’s about to confess, to say everything that’s been on his mind about how hot he thinks it is and how he’d like to taste Jongin, but all of the sensible communication they could have goes out the window and instead, Chanyeol quickly pulls him into a hungry kiss.

Jongin’s only shocked for a second before he relents and melts into Chanyeol’s embrace. 

Chanyeol can’t get enough of Jongin right now, now that he has him in his arms. 

Jongin smells so, so delectable and tastes even sweeter. 

Chanyeol groans into Jongin’s lips, looking to slip his tongue into Jongin’s mouth but Jongin pulls away before he can.

“Chanyeol,” Jongin breathes, pulling back. His lips are red and slicked, his eyes dark. “Stop. What’s gotten into you?” 

“What’s gotten into me?” Chanyeol repeats. “What’s gotten into  _ you _ ? Ever since we’ve gotten home you’ve done nothing but reject me. Why?”

“Because! I’m…” Jongin pauses, biting his lip, trying to keep himself from full out crying. He’s so sensitive, Chanyeol knows, and he doesn’t like others to see him cry out of anger. 

“Jongin, what is it?”

“I’m leaking fluids from my chest and it’s  _ gross, _ okay? I feel disgusting and weird!” Jongin stares up at him, brows knitted and mouth upturned. Waiting for a response.

Apparently, Chanyeol takes too long to answer because as he quietly says, “It’s not gross…” Jongin’s already out of his arms and walking away and disappearing into the connected bathroom. 

“Jongin,” Chanyeol calls out. He tries to catch the doorknob like last time but he’s not fast enough and the door shuts and locks and he hears the shower turning on.

With a growl of frustration, Chanyeol clenches his fists and thinks about hitting the door but he doesn’t want to frighten Jongin when he’s already upset. So instead he yanks off his shirt and throws it onto the floor as hard as he can. 

It’s really the alpha in him that feels unsatisfied, or maybe feels useless because as for wanting, no,  _ needing  _ sex, Jongin’s not wanted any physical comfort from him, and not being able to physically aid Jongin in his mini-crisis hurts. 

Chanyeol stands there for a moment, silent berating himself for not being more vocal about his thoughts. He should have just told Jongin that he finds his lactation alluring and wants to clean him, but if Jongin thinks lactating is gross in and of itself then what would he think about Chanyeol wanting to taste him?

Intimacy is the only sure-fire way Chanyeol knows how to help, to prove to Jongin that he doesn’t think he’s repulsive, but if Jongin doesn’t want sex then that’s that.

Chanyeol sits on the bed and glares at the floor. He intends to wait for Jongin to come out of the bathroom but an hour later and Jongin’s still not out, Chanyeol ends up dozing off.

Obnoxiously, Chanyeol’s spread out over the duvet. An arm stretched out over to Jongin’s side and one leg hanging off the bed. He’s barely aware of his surroundings, only really half asleep when he feels Jongin slide into bed with him and, to his surprise, cuddle against his side. 

Chanyeol hums when he feels Jongin’s arm draped over his chest and unconsciously Chanyeol intertwines their fingers together when he feels Jongin searching for his hand that’s not tucked under his head.

Once Jongin settles against him, Chanyeol tries to drift back to sleep. Chanyeol goes in and out of sleep, not ever fully falling asleep or waking up and he doesn’t know how long he lays there going in and out of sleep, but he does start to notice that there’s a lingering scent in the air that is absolutely keeping his brain from shutting down.

A very familiar scent.

Carefully, Chanyeol sits up. Jongin’s no longer laying across him but is instead turned away. Chanyeol leans to his side, putting his weight on his forearm as he leans over on Jongin’s side and that’s when he notices a wet spot on the sheets. 

Ah, he even leaks in his sleep. 

Blinking the sleep away, Chanyeol turns and clicks on his tableside lamp. He peeks over at Jongin who’s sound asleep and wonders if he should wake him up. Would he be upset if he does? Would he get embarrassed? He probably shouldn’t wake Jongin because he’s not been getting enough rest recently, mostly because of this, but Chanyeol really wants to help.

Sighing, Chanyeol slumps back against the headboard as he thinks of the different ways he can help his lover. Suddenly, Chanyeol remembers the breast pump that they have. They had originally gotten it for Yoora as a gift to help with the new baby, but it turned out that she already received three others so Chanyeol was just going to return it but he really hasn’t had the chance yet, and well, he’s glad he hasn't.

Chanyeol eases off the bed and quietly makes his way to the closest to dig out the breast pump. It’s a mobile breast pump so it’s smaller than others and easier to maneuver. He brings the pump back to the bed and kneels gently on the bed, mindful to not stir Jongin.

It doesn’t take Chanyeol long to set it up. The easy part was to connect the tubes to the device and place the bag on the bed. The more challenging part is getting the cups on Jongin. After several minutes of trying to decide the best way to go about this Chanyeol finally goes with carefully rolling Jongin onto his back. Thankfully, Jongin’s a pretty deep sleeper so he goes pliant with minimal disruption. Before placing the pumps on Jongin, Chanyeol runs to the bathroom to grab a washrag to wipe Jongin's chest dry. 

With Jongin’s chest exposed, Chanyeol places the two cups on each of Jongin's nipples, making sure they’re lined up correctly because he doesn't want it to hurt Jongin and he doesn’t want to make a mess either. 

Chanyeol observes the cups, making sure they’re in place and he notices that just from the light touch Jongin's nipples dribble a little milk. 

They’re so sensitive...

Chanyeol licks his lips as he watches the bead drip down to the side of the cup. He gets lost in thinking about how good Jongin smells and Chanyeol just  _ knows  _ that Jongin would taste even better because Jongin’s slick is already like heaven to Chanyeol so he can only imagine his breast milk would taste just as good. 

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Chanyeol makes sure he runs the tubes off to the side so as to not disturb Jongin and switches them on and gently and quietly the machine starts to pump. The machine isn’t loud by any means, and whatever sounds can be heard are softer than Jongin’s breathing so it shouldn’t bother him.

With the breast pump going, Chanyeol sits back against the headboard once more and browses his phone while the machine does its job. Periodically Chanyeol checks on Jongin to make sure everything is going okay, and so far it is.

It’s a little while later that Chanyeol finishes reading several articles about male lactation and how to comfort those experiencing it when he peers over at Jongin and notices that there's a light spot on Jongin’s sleep pants where his swollen cock is lightly pretty against the thin fabric.

Chanyeol can forget how sensitive Jongin is sometimes. Even before now, Jongin's nipples have been so sensitive; Chanyeol's even gotten him off before just from playing with them, and some minimal grinding. But to react to it even in his sleep has Chanyeol’s mind going places it really shouldn’t go.

_ Okay, back to the articles _ , Chanyeol thinks and puts his attention back on his phone when he hears Jongin moan softly in his sleep. It's the same, soft almost broken moan he's heard so many times before and he can't help the way his own cock stirs in his boxers. 

Chanyeol sets his phone to the side and reaches out to brush a few stray caramel strands off Jongin's forehead before carding his hand gently through his soft hair. He looks so pretty, Chanyeol thinks, so relaxed. His lips are parted on soft breathes, the crease between his eyebrows that had been there for several days gone, and his thick lashes lay heavy on his pink cheeks. 

For a moment, Chanyeol thinks about how lucky he is to have had Jongin choose him over all the other alphas; that he was worthy enough to be with him. 

Then, Chanyeol's swell of pride is joined by a swell in his pants when Jongin moans again and his face contorts in a familiar expression that Chanyeol - and only Chanyeol - has seen numerous times. 

"Chanyeol..." Jongin breathes, blinking his sleep heavy eyes open. Chanyeol stills his hand in Jongin's hair, giving his lover a fond smile. 

"Hey," Chanyeol whispers pointlessly, but it earns him a small smile from Jongin.

Jongin’s smile slowly fades, he looks down at himself and sighs in annoyance, laying his head back.

“I’m sorry-” Jongin starts to say, but Chanyeol immediately collects his lips to his own, kissing him deeply. Jongin’s sounds are soft in his throat, encouraging Chanyeol to kiss him deeper and earning more vigorous groans from him.

Chanyeol licks Jongin’s lips before pulling away. “Don’t say sorry,” he says, his breathing heavier. “I should be apologizing. I’m sorry I wasn’t more...supportive, or is it comforting? Either way, I’m sorry I made you feel bad.”

Jongin’s quiet for a moment, gazing up at Chanyeol. “Is this...not weird to you?” he asks.

“No,” Chanyeol answers immediately, “Jongin, no. It’s not.”

Jongin is quiet as he looks down at his chest where his nipples are swollen and there’s liquid surrounding the suction cup. “My nipples are aching…” he says softly.

Chanyeol resumes petting Jongin's hair for comfort. "What can I do for you?" he asks tenderly.

"Nothing," Jongin snaps, though he doesn't mean to. “Sorry, this pump is just hurting my nipples.”

"Do you want me to turn it off?" Chanyeol offers.

"No,” Jongin sighs. “Then I'll just make a mess..." 

Chanyeol looks between Jongin and the pumps, letting his eyes land on the pumps. "I could...keep you clean,” he suggests quietly.

Jongin’s face is contorted in a bewildered look. "What?"

"Okay, listen," Chanyeol starts, sitting up and crossing his legs next to Jongin. He feels like he's ready to pitch a deal at a car dealership, but he only has one chance to convince Jongin. "I just...I’ve been thinking and thought that I could maybe....you know, try your...milk..."

There's a beat of silence between them of just them staring at each other. Chanyeol thinks Jongin's waiting for him to laugh or throw out a 'just kidding!' but Chanyeol's far from joking. 

Finally, Jongin breaks the silence. "You want to drink it? Why would you--"

"Because” Chanyeol interjects, “the mere scent of it is driving me  _ wild _ . I guess, it's the alpha in me, but I'm basically _thirsting_ for a taste of your--"

"Breast milk? The milk I’m producing from my chest?" Jongin finishes for him, flatly.

"...Yes, and I have been since I noticed it happening when you napped the other day. That’s why I keep staring, uh, well it’s more like ogling.”

Jongin continues to stare at him.

Chanyeol’s face goes red. “A-And I'd be more gentle than the pumps, too, so you'd be more comfortable, and you've already produced a lot. I'm sure you'll be done soon, so it wouldn't be long..." 

Jongin's disposition changes, he no longer looks rattled and Chanyeol can see the gears turning. There’s a few beats of silence between them before Jongin finally says something. 

"Okay..." Jongin finally relents and Chanyeol releases a breath he didn't know he was holding. "If you really want to? I can't imagine that it's going to be as amazing as you're making it out to be."

Feeling like a dog with a bone, Chanyeol nods his head. "It will be. Besides, I know it'll feel better for you, too. Considering how sensitive your nipples are..."

At this, Jongin blushes and looks down at his chest. "Just, hurry up will you?"

Chanyeol grins wide and doesn't waste a moment to remove the two devices from Jongin's chest, and is very delicate about it. He sets the pumps to the sides and helps Jongin scoot in closer to him, sliding an arm under Jongin's pillow for Jongin to rest his head back on. Chanyeol tugs Jongin a little closer, kissing his neck as Jongin settles in

"And you're sure you want to do this?" Jongin asks in a murmur. 

Chanyeol sits up and peers down at Jongin’s chest, practically drooling over Jongin’s pink, puffy nipples. "Yes,  _ please _ ."

From there, the air changes between them.

"What good manners you have, Chanyeol" Jongin coos, playfully and reaches to pet Chanyeol’s dark, curly hair. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes at the contact, noticing how Jongin’s scent changes. He feels a tightness in his chest.

Gently, Jongin moves his hand to cup Chanyeol’s cheek, his beautiful amber eyes boring into Chanyeol’s. "You're such a good boy, aren't you?" 

Pathetically Chanyeol whimpers at the moniker and nods. 

“Do you know what good boys get?”

“A treat.”

“That’s right.”

"Can I?" Chanyeol asks, nibbling his bottom lip.

"Yes, go ahead."

With permission granted, Chanyeol eagerly leans down and hesitates  _ only  _ for a moment to smell Jongin's sweet, sweet scent. Then Chanyeol licks slowly over one of the nubs with the flat of his tongue before taking Jongin’s nipple gingerly between his lips. 

Chanyeol hears Jongin suck in a breath as Chanyeol fully engulfs the tender nub and begins to suck. The milk flows easily into his mouth, making Chanyeol release a gratifying moan that vibrates against Jongin’s chest. The delicious taste graces his tongue like sweet nectar and Chanyeol gladly swallows every last bit.

Eagerly Chanyeol sucks and swallows, moaning as he does, and getting lost in the moment. He doesn’t stop even when he feels a sharp yank of his hair and hears Jongin's sugary moans. Jongin arches his back off the bed and pushes his chest up against Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hums in appreciation as he continues to nurse the same nipple. Just like Jongin's slick, Chanyeol can't get enough of his milk. The pheromones Jongin's eliciting along with the taste of him is making the alpha in Chanyeol flare-up. His swollen cock is now hard and tenting against his boxers, and as much as he wants to get off, and how easy it would be, this is about Jongin, not him. 

"Chanyeol..." Jongin gasps and tugs on Chanyeol's hair. “ _ Chanyeol _ ,” 

Chanyeol growls but lets up, pulling off with a suction sound to follow. Jongin's nipple is red and the areola is puffy. Satisfied with the sight, Chanyeol has the urge to go back in and continue but before he can act on it, Jongin calls his name again. 

“Chanyeol,” Jongin breathes, “That’s--Give that one a break.”

By now, Jongin's eyes are blown wide - and Chanyeol's are too - and his face is flushed a dark pink and he's absolutely glowing.

"The other, please," Jongin asks softly. 

Grunting, Chanyeol moves over just a little so he can reach Jongin's left nipple. He places his large hand on Jongin's waist to hold him close, to ground him, and as he did before, he licks a long, flat strip across Jongin's perked nub to collect the smeared milk around his nipple. 

“God, yes,” Jongin groans. “It’s so good, Chanyeol…”

Chanyeol hums and brings his hand up to squeeze Jongin’s chest, forcing more milk to secrete into his mouth. He laps it all up, every last bit, and when Chanyeol pulls back he playfully blows softly on Jongin's nipple.

Under him, Jongin shudders on a moan. "C-Chanyeol..." Chanyeol does it again and this time Jongin tugs Chanyeol's head back, making Cahnyeol’s neck bend back awkwardly.

Chanyeol groans low, the rough tug of his hair makes his cock throb. He loves when Jongin gets rough with him. 

"Jongin..." Chanyeol whines, his tongue out, ready to taste the sweet milk once more. 

"Don't tease me..." Jongin warns, but there's no sharpness to it, but enough tone to put Chanyeol back in his place. "Be good, okay?"

Chanyeol nods, barely under Jongin’s grip, but it’s enough for Jongin so he eases up on Chanyeol’s hair, giving silent permission for him to continue. Chanyeol licks his lips and takes the little nub between his teeth and uses the tip of his tongue to play with the small slit as milk seeps out, sipping down the sweetness like a pup nursing. He can hear Jongin's breath shallow with moans mixed in there. It's all music to Chanyeol's ears; Jongin's pleasure is his own. 

Chanyeol parts his lips and laps his tongue over all of Jongin's nipple; loving the texture of Jongin's areola, making sure to roll his tongue over it as he swallows down the milk. Jongin whines high in his throat, shifting to turn and face Chanyeol, entangling their legs together as he settles his swollen cock over Chanyeol’s leg. 

Chanyeol pulls Jongin’s hips closer, his large hands finding Jongin’s ass holds him steady as he desperately tries to grind his hips on his thigh, aching for friction. Chanyeol keeps his hold right on Jongin's waist as his lover continues to squirm below him.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol,  _ Chanyeol _ ," Jongin pants against his cheek, his voice getting higher with each moan of his name. "Chanyeol, I--"

Then, Chanyeol feels Jongin tighten his grip in his hair and uses it as leverage to squish his face right against his chest. With a shuddering groan, Jongin jerks his hips until he stills and his grip eases once again, and when prompted, Chanyeol pulls off Jongin's nipple with a pop. 

There’s a thin line of drool and milk connecting from Jongin's chest to Chanyeol's lips. He licks his lips, savoring the luscious taste on his tongue. 

"Jongin...?" Chanyeol peers up, gazing at Jongin’s throat.

Jongin rolls on his back, panting heavily and keeping his blown dark eyes locked on the ceiling. 

"Jongin, are you okay?" Chanyeol rasps when Jongin gently pets Chanyeol's hair.

"I-I just came..." Jongin says in a shaky breath. 

Chanyeol sits up a little more, smiling. "I noticed..."

Jongin glances down his body and Chanyeol's eyes follow and land on Jongin's cock. The red, dripping tip is peeking out from his sleep pants; a small pool of cum puddled under his leaking cock. 

Chanyeol licks his lips at the sight and his cock stirs with excitement. He looks back at Jongin. "Just from..?"

"Yeah," Jongin huffs, smiling. 

Chanyeol blushes, dropping his gaze down to Jongin's swollen pecs. 

"You're really enjoying this, too, aren't you?" Jongin asks, gently petting Chanyeol's cheek. 

Chanyeol nods, nuzzling into his touch. He inhales Jongin's scent coming from the gland on his wrist. "It's really hot..."

Jongin hums in agreeance, pressing in closer to Chanyeol. "Know what else is hot?" Jongin asks, sliding a hand down Chanyeol's torso. 

Chanyeol stays quiet, following Jongin's hand with his eyes. He watches his hand slide under the elastic band of his boxers and gasps softly when Jongin takes his cock in his hand. The warmth of his touch alone makes Chanyeol's cock pulse. 

"I felt that," Jongin purrs, giving Chanyeol’s cock a slide of his wrist. 

Chanyeol's emitting pheromones, he knows he is, he can tell by the slight change in Jongin's scent; can smell the slick secreting from his hole, getting himself wet for Chanyeol. He closes his eyes and groans low and deep in his chest as Jongin begins to stroke him to full hardness. He lets his head fall on Jongin's shoulder as he carefully rocks his hips in Jongin's hold, but just as quickly as the touch was there, it's gone. 

Chanyeol whines at the loss but doesn't have time to cry about it for long as he's being pushed onto his back. He goes pliantly because whatever Jongin wants, he gets, and it's such a gratifying view to have Jongin straddling his hips. 

As Jongin settles on his lap, Chanyeol can feel the coolness of his damped pajama pants press against his boxers, right over his cock. "Jongin..."

"Alpha," Jongin whispers, carefully and skillfully removing one leg from his pajama bottom so that it's just his bare, wet ass sitting on his cock. 

Chanyeol lays his head back and groans, bucking his hips up carefully as it slides between Jongin's cheeks. He can hear Jongin moaning as he rocks with him, and when Chanyeol opens his eyes he looks from Jongin's face down to his chest where his nipples are secreting more milk. Chanyeol's cock throbs at the sight.

Jongin smirks down devilishly. "You want more?" he asks, bringing a hand to swipe a couple of fingers over his puffy nipple. He collects a little dribble of milk on the tips of two fingers and brings his hand down to hover just over Chanyeol’s lips. 

Eagerly Chanyeol lifts his head to take Jongin's fingers in his mouth, but Jongin pulls his hand away before he can, making the alpha growl.

Jongin quirks a brow. "You like it that much, huh? I wonder what's so good about it..." Jongin murmurs.

Chanyeol watches Jongin bring his own fingers up to his lips, but stops. "You know...I've never tried my own milk before. I guess there's a first for everything."

Chanyeol's mouth drops open as Jongin kitten licks his fingers, keeping his eyes on Chanyeol as he does. Chanyeol's breathing is labored at the sight, waiting in anticipation, and then finally, Jongin slides two of his fingers into his mouth. 

Jongin plays it up, salaciously moaning around his fingers and closes his eyes as he sucks on his two fingers. The throaty, wet sounds he's making is driving Chanyeol crazy with want. Jongin takes out his fingers just to coat his fingers again with a little more than before then puts them back in his mouth. 

Jongin is teasing him, he's tormenting and torturing him and Chanyeol can't take it anymore. Chanyeol sits up suddenly, taking two firm grips of Jongin's plush ass, a cheek in each hand, and spreads him wide. Jongin chokes on his fingers, bringing a string of drool as he pulls them out of his mouth.

"Chanyeol," Jongin gasps as Chanyeol prodes his wet, leaking hole with his middle finger, teasing the rim. 

"You're so wet," Chanyeol comments, bringing another finger to rub against his hole alongside the other.

Grunting, Jongin tries to slide down on Chanyeol's fingers, but Chanyeol pulls them back.

“You told me not to tease and then you do it...That’s not fair, Jogninnie.”

"Ah, but y-you were getting off from drinking my milk," Jongin shudders, "just like a nursing pup. You enjoyed it so much, didn't you?"

Chanyeol growls and presses two fingers in and Jongin takes them easily. He groans and leans forward, resting his head against Chanyeol's shoulder as Chanyeol scissors him open. "And you came untouched just from me sucking your tits."

"Ah, fuck, don't--" 

Chanyeol slides another finger in and whatever Jongin was going to say turns into a groan as he tangles his fingers in Chanyeol's locks. Chanyeol lets Jongin cling to him while he works him open, not that he needs much help, but once Jongin gives him the okay, he removes his fingers and spreads Jongin's cheeks apart once more. 

"Do you want my knot?" Chanyeol whispers against Jongin's ear.

Jongin nods eagerly, keeping his face hidden in the crook of his neck. “As much as you want my milk,” he quips, breathily.

Chanyeol hoists Jongin up just enough to line himself up with Jongin's wet hole. Chanyeol prods Jongin's hole for a moment, only sliding the head in and groaning when Jongin clenches around him. 

With a groan, Chanyeol finally lowers Jongin onto his cock slowly. He's about to work him over his knot but then Jongin cries out and tells him to wait.

In a slight panic, Chanyeol pulls away to check over Jongin. "Jong--" he doesn't get the words out fully as Jongin's shoving him back wordlessly and planting himself on Chanyeol's chest, holding himself up by his arms. 

Chanyeol lays back and watches, still concerned but more confused now. "Jongin...What-" he tries again but Jongin cuts him off.

"Don't fucking move," Jongin pants out. "The tip of your cock is right - fuck, right in the exact place I want it and holy fuck it feels incredible. So don't fucking move. I'll move myself."

Swallowing hard, Chanyeol stays as still as possible. It's so hard though as he feels Jongin clench around his cock as he moves in quick, short movements to rub the tip of his cock over his prostate. 

Jongin barely moves on his cock and instead makes minuscule pumps on Chanyeol's cock. He looks absolutely gorgeous working himself on his cock, and Chanyeol wants to reach out and touch him but Jongin said to not touch him so he won't. 

It's only a few moments later that Chanyeol sees Jongin's face contort and he's ducking his head. Chanyeol drifts his eyes past Jongin's concave, convulsing abdomen down to his cock and watches as it pathetically bobs before it spits out a glob of cum onto Chanyeol's stomach and the rest dripping down Jongin's cock. Jongin continues to shudder as he milks himself dry using Chanyeol's cock to rub against his prostate. 

Finally, Jongin eases and relaxes and now all Chanyeol's to devour. "Jongin, please--"

"Fuck me," Jongin huffs. "I want your knot in me now."

With a deep rumble in his chest, Chanyeol sits up again and grabs Jongin's hips and works him easily down on his aching knot. Once his knot slides past Jongin's convulsing rim he groans, the sound turning into a low growl as Jongin's tight warmth squeezes around him. 

"You feel so good..." Chanyeol grunts as Jongin sits up.

"Do you want more milk?" Jongin asks, sounding too pure for the position they're in. 

Chanyeol nods quickly.

"Drink up," Jongin urges, squeezing around one of his puffy areolas as milk secrets out the nipple. 

Chanyeol whines like a pitiful pup and leans in to lick up the sweet, dripping liquid so as to not waste an ounce of it. As he sucks on his chest like he did earlier, and Jongin takes it upon himself to start rocking down on his cock, swiveling his hips as he does all the work, allowing Chanyeol to focus on his chest. 

Chanyeol moans against Jongin's chest as he laps his tongue around the perky nub, sucking and even nibbling slightly, eliciting a high cry from Jongin.

“Chanyeol…” Jongin huffs, leaning away to sit back on his arms to hold himself up, displaying his torso like a piece of art for Chanyeol to ravish. 

Chanyeol takes the new position to switch nipples and swallows every last drop. He cradles Jongin with an arm wrapped around his lower back while the other arm helps hold them up. 

With his knot swelling, Jongin's movements become limited and he's down to just clenching and tight rocks around him. "Oh god, Chanyeol, your knot..."

Chanyeol hums, taking the incentive to start thrusting up into Jongin, wanting to get impossibly deeper. 

"It's so big," Jongin chokes. “You’re so  _ big _ .”

Chanyeol sucks hard on one of Jongin’s nipples, making a mess. He can feel some of Jongin’s milk drip down the corner of his mouth.

"Chanyeol," Jongin's voice cracks, and Chanyeol opens his eyes to look up at Jongin. 

By now Jongin's hard again but for a different reason. His body is reacting to Chanyeol's knot differently this time, Jongin's maternal urges are rising and he wants nothing more than to be impregnated by his alpha. "I want your pups," he blurts out.

Chanyeol's chest tightens and his knot throbs inside Jongin.

"Oh fuck, I felt that, alpha." 

Chanyeol pulls off Jongin's chest, drool and milk dribbling down his chin as he stares at his lover with dark, blown, lust-filled eyes. Jongin meets his eyes, his dark caramel eyes glowing gold in the dim lighting.

"Fuck me full of your cum," Jongin gasps. "I want you to fill me up. I need your cum, please. I need it in me. Chanyeol--"

"I got you," Chanyeol gruffs. “I’ll give you what you want,” he says and takes hold of Jongin, moving so that he’s lying on his back with Chanyeol on top of him. Without another word, Chanyeol surges his hips forward and rutting into Jongin. 

Jongin wraps his arms and legs around Chanyeol and whines against his neck. 

With Jongin pressed against Chanyeol's chest, the pressure squeezes out what little milk is left between their bodies.

As Chanyeol thrusts into Jongin, making sure he gets balls deep inside him, he thinks about breeding Jongin. About filling him up to the brim with his seed for Jongin to carry his pups. To stuff him full of so much cum that his tummy juts out. 

"Yes, alpha, there," Jongin sobs, hiccuping in between his panting. "There please, your pups, I want them please -- I.."

Chanyeol doesn’t say a word and continues to bury himself deep within Jongin. Finally, Chanyeol stills, shoving himself impossibly deep into Jongin. His eyes roll back as cum spills inside him. He growls, holding Jongin tight as his knot pulses, pumping Jongin full of his cum in intervals.

Chanyeol cums in intervals, spilling a generous amount of cum with each convulsion and filling Jongin up just like he wanted. Enough to where he feels his own cum seeping past his knot.

Once his knit finishes pulsing, Chanyeol rests heavily on top of Jongin. They’re both breathing raggedly as they take a moment to collect themselves.

“Chanyeol…” Jongin whispers and when Chanyeol looks up there’s a beautiful smile on his face. 

“Nini,” Chanyeol says, burying his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck and shoulder, sighing blissfully. “Thank you,” he says.

“For what?” Jongin huffs, carding his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair.

“For indulging me,” Chanyeol murmurs. Jongin can’t see it, but his face is red. 

“Indulging you? I just can’t believe that you actually wanted my milk.”

“Taste good…”

Jongin’s laugh is goofy, and a little loud. “If you say so, but it’s also sticky, so I want to shower. Want to join me?”

Chanyeol nods his head, still not looking up at Jongin. “When my knot goes down we can.”

“Well, hurry it up. I’m sticky and sleepy.”

Chanyeol lifts his head then, looking distressed. “I can’t control that!”

“You can’t control your urges or your knot. Is there anything you can control?”

“You, sometimes.”

“Only when I let you.”

“That’s fair,” Chanyeol says, grinning ear to ear. 

“Come here,” Jongin says and reaches up to cup Chanyeol’s cheeks and brings him down for a kiss. It’s slow and chaste, and just as sweet as Jongin’s milk.


End file.
